


Violent Conversation

by ry0kiku



Series: Young Masters [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Court of Owls, Grandmaster Tim, League of Assassins - Freeform, LoA!Dami vs CoO!Tim AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grandmaster meets the Demon Head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC comics.

.

The sword grazed his hair, dangerously close to turning his brain into a mush of grey matter, skeleton, and metal residue had he failed to duck in time. He used the momentum to flip backward, adding precious distance to his sword-wielding assailant, hands clenching tightly on his own spear.

His opponent smiled, that know-it-all thin smile that never failed to send shivers down his spine, while taking lazy steps forwards.

"I'm not impressed, Grandmaster. Is the leader of the Owls really this much of a weakling?"

His face was kept carefully blank even if his mind seethed. He had had enough of the demon brat calling him that without this old man joining the parade.

"You have yet to see the best of me, Ra's." Tim replied, donning his sweetest smile as he twirled his spear. The old man chuckled.

"I very much hope so. Though, for your sake, I do hope that the 'best of you' doesn't involve that guard dog of yours."

Tim tensed, half from the rage of apparent insult to his brother and the other half from the beginning of fear. Too late to cover it up; Ra's had seen and now his smile was widening.

"You've sent enough scouts my way for me to figure it out, Little Lord." The old man paced forward, stopping just a hair outside Tim's defense range, as he leaned in and whispered. "Your undead black birds don't like the cold."

Blue eyes widened, then narrowing in a split of second. With a roar he struck forward, the sound of metal was deafening as his spear met Ra's sword, but it was nothing compared to Ra's next words.

"My grandson knows, of course. And he is kind enough to let you know," Both weapons were drawn back, both owners readying themselves for the second strike, "that if he cannot have his pet Talon willingly, he is at least content to have him as a trophy."

His second strike missed, much to his shock. In one swift hit, Ra's had his weapon flew across the room, and landed with a noisy clatter.

"As for me,"

The old man was upon him before he could react. Finger gripping his chin, those thin smile dangerously hovering.

"Rather than the Sleeping Beauty, I always do prefer the Rapunzel story."

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel: pretty little flower locked in a tower.


End file.
